The New Creepypasta
by Jastra14
Summary: My very first story, my older brother convinced me to post. It's about a girl who gets taken away at a young age to be raised as a creepypasta in the Slender Mansion, due to special abilities unknown to everyone, and the strange wing-like markings on her back. Warning! OOC-ness ahead, don't like then please don't read or flame. EDIT: I would appreciate reviews, please
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark, stormy, night around two a.m. In a quiet forested area of Oregon sat a lone house, silent of all noise except the rain pelting the roof and windows. This particular area of Oregon was always very rainy, and secluded from most people. The closest town was about two miles away, and not too friendly towards strangers. This was because of the paranoia around the town. This had become known as "Slender Sickness," because of the rumored creature in the forest. And this night, said creature was not just a mere rumor for one child.

A young girl, seven years of age, was asleep in her room. She has dark, chocolate brown hair, a cute, heart shaped face, and soft, pale lips. Standing she was average height for her age, a decent three feet, five inches. However, she was not alone in the room. A tall, pale, and faceless man stood in the corner of her room, watching her small form bundled under the purple comforter. The tall, faceless being, walked over to the side of her bed silently, sweeping through the small room in a few steps. The man was around 8 feet tall, and very slender. His skin was paper white. This, "Slender Man" as people called him, had been tracking this young girl for a few weeks now. He knew that her parents were going to die this very day, in a massive robbery while they were making a transaction at the local bank. They were going to be shot, hostages in the crossfire of police trying to save their precious paychecks. It silently infuriated the Slender being, how petty humans could actually be.

However, the impending death of the young girl's parents was not what concerned him. It was what would become of this unusual little girl, that did. She was born with the most magnificent, feathered, wing tattoos on her back. They looked to be inked in the darkest black, in a simple outline, the outer edge of the wings curling out at the tip. They weren't filled in, it was simply outlined boldly, and the feathers were the color of her skin through the "ink."

Generally the Slender never took an interest in children, they only served as his victims. This, however, was different. The being usually had dreamless slumbers, and it was perfectly content with that. It had few, and very few mind you, visions as it slept in warning of impending disasters so it could take precaution or move to a new location. Two weeks ago, is when Slender had his very first dream about a human being. This human being specifically. He saw her parents death, and how broken she was as any petty human would be, let alone at her age how alone she would be. But he saw something else too.

He saw her a few years later, when the wings materialize, and tear through the first layer of her skin, beautiful and black as night. At that point in the "dream" a disembodied voice echoed, a whisper in his mind, saying she was like them. She was to become a creepypasta, as him and all the inhabitants of his home were. And he was commanded to make it sooner, to raise her into the change. As much as Slenderman kept his dreams to himself, he told his brothers of this one, telling them he was going to follow his intuition, and go get the girl early. This, is what he was doing now.

Slowly and carefully, a thin tendril slithered from his back, and under the comforter that served as the child's only protection. He surprised himself with how gentle he removed the purple mass to reveal a tiny brunette, curled up in a ball, her long hair in curtains over her face. The tendril hovered over her for a moment, as it's twin slid up next to it, then in one fluid motion they went down and wrapped around the unconscious child's knees and shoulders. She stirred a little with a half whine, half mewl, as the Slender being lifted her from her bed, and carefully lowered her outside her window. He laid her in the soft grass out her window, then teleported out next to her, picking her up again and leaving to the woods at the west side of their lawn.


	2. Chapter 2

As the Slender walked through the woods, the sleeping child stirred, the rain causing her to wake slowly. The only reason he knew she was awake, was because she had started to shift and whine, causing him to stop and look down at her. She stared up at him, with wide, doe-like eyes. The piercing green color contrasted nicely with her light skin tone, and brown hair. "M-Mister…?" She squeaked out in a small, shy voice. The Slender shook his head and continued walking, telepathically speaking to the girl. "Yes child?" His tone was flat, as it should have been as he looked ahead instead of at the now still child. "Where's my m-mommy…? And daddy…" She mumbled shyly, shifting a bit. Slender was surprised, having expected a fearful reaction or screaming, but simply answered, "They are dead child, and you are coming to live with me now," in her mind.

The brunette fell silent for a moment as if letting this information sink in, and then so quietly he could barely hear her said, "Okay…" This response, along with the quiet tone, surprised Slender further. 'That's…unusual...' He thought to himself, although he was glad with the child's cooperation, and was also glad he would get to taint her innocent soul. A good portion of the trip was silent, with the occasional soft sound of her shifting in his arms to get comfortable. Slender walked onward, through the never ending trees, as the child started to drift off once more. Seeing as it was only about three thirty in the morning, it was understandable that the young one was tired still, once Slender arrived at the large, old, oak wood mansion in a clearing of the forest, he went inside and laid the child on the couch.

As Slender turned, a teenager as stark white as Slender himself came in. However, this boy was in some eyes scarier than Slender Man. He had raven black hair, no eyelids, and a carved smile. Well, he had no eyelids, as much as he despised it his eyelids were restoring. It was painful, and he used to just re-cut them off, but he got tired of that and simply let them reform. Even his carved smile was scarred over, and it was just too tedious to keep re-cutting it so he stopped. Slender sighed and where his eyebrows should have been, it furrowed as if he was glaring. "Don't touch the child Jeffrey."

He would have telepathically said this to "Jeffrey," but decided to "say" it out loud. One of this Slender's powers, being that it has no mouth, is to speak not only telepathically with it's mind, but also to project it's thought's into what most would think as a disembodied voice. And in a way, it was. Although it had a physical owner, which was Slender Man. The boy, recently deemed as "Jeffrey," smirked and walked over to the girl, stroking her hair, "And why's that Slendy?" He asked in a mocking tone. This made Slender internally wince at the nick name, and his glare seemed to worsen at the boy, "You are forbidden to harm that girl, or you shall live on the streets." This made the raven haired boy's permanent grin seem to widen as he retracted his hand from the sleeping child's head, "Fine, fine Slendy, I won't harm your new pet." The girl stirred and yawned, sitting up and blinking the sleep from her eyes. She seemed to recoil a bit at Jeffrey's appearance, but was calm when her soft voice slid from small lips, "Who are you…? And Mister, I never asked your name…"

Another thing that surprised Slender was how proper this young girl spoke, which delayed his response for a moment. As Slender thought, Jeffrey spoke up, "I'm Jeff the Killer." Jeff said as he turned to look at her fully, his eyes glinting slightly. Slender finally spoke up and said out loud, "I am Slender Man, you child may call me Slender-" He glared at the rude interruption of Jeff saying rather loudly, "or Slendy!" The Slender being sighed and raised a hand to rub his temples, "or Slendy…" He muttered. The girl just stared back and forth between the two, her head tilted a little, "Do you two fight a lot?" To quickly change the subject before Jeff started spouting more non-sense, Slender answered her question with one of his own. "What is your name child?" Jeff arched an eyebrow and looked down at the girl expectantly, "Yeah, what's your name kid?" The brunette smiled, a pearly white flash, "My name is Natharia."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the short chapters, but I have no idea if anyone actually enjoy's my writing or not. XD So if you like, please drop a review, and ideas are always welcome.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Natharia, eh?" Questioned Jeff, his eyebrow raised slightly as his permanently etched grin widened as he smiled mischieviously, and sat down next to the small girl. "Well how old are you?" Slender raised an invisible eyebrow at Jeff's sudden, and unusual, interest in the child. "Seven." Came Natharia's innocent reply, along with her holding up seven fingers, "How old are you Jeff?" She tilted her head and poked his scarred cheek, "And what happened?" Jeff's mouth twitched and Slender tensed, ready to jump in and stop him from acting rash. "I'm seventeen, technically. As a creepypasta, I live forever. Lost track exactly how long I've been around. And what happened to me is a story for another time." Natharia nodded and played with her nightgown around her knees, "What's a creepypasta? That sounds weird." Slender sighed and left the room, exhausted from the nearing daylight that would mean it was time for the others to wake up. He still had a mansion to run after all.

While Jeff told Natharia what a creepypasta was and about some of the ones that lived with them, Slender went to go get a few hours of, hopefully dreamless, sleep. He couldn't handle any extra problems, along with the child who was to stay with them and become like them. Slender had been sleeping for about two and a half hours when he heard it. The blood curdling scream that could only belong to Natharia. Slender bolted up and teleported into the living room where he had left her, only to find her missing from the couch. With slight anger he strode into the kitchen where the light was on, expecting to see Jeff terrifying the poor child like he was told not to. With a fair jolt of surprise, what Slender saw when he entered the kitchen was Jeff and Natharia, but not exactly what he had expected. For it wasn't just those two, but Laughing Jack as well.  
The scene in the kitchen was a glaring Jeff holding a trembling and wide eyed Natharia, while Laughing Jack stood in the middle of the kitchen with an enormous smirk. "What is going on in here?!" Slender demanded, his voice furiously rang through the room, making the three heads whip to him instantly. "Nothing~~" Laughing Jack sing-songed with his smirk still in place, a chuckle bubbling from his lips which instantly proved he was lying. The thing about this deluded and insane clown, was that he is morbid. He only laughs at things considered wrong, or other people's pain. "Bull shit LJ!" Jeff growled, holding the small child close still. "He gave me candy that made me feel sick, and then said he was going to take me to a carnival…" Natharia's shaky voice squeaked out, and with that, Slender needed no further explanation.

"Jeff, go give Natharia the medication to make the poison come up." Slender's voice was cold, his glare focused solely on LJ. Jeff frowned, which looked strange in contrast to his upturned scars, but nodded. "Sorry kiddo…" He mumbled, carrying the pale child in his arms to the bathroom. As soon as Jeff and Natharia left the room, tentacles emerged from Slender's back and lashed out at LJ, constricting him and holding him in place. Laughing Jack's deranged laughter was choked, but there all the same. 'You are forbidden to harm that child ever again, do you understand me Laughing Jack?!' Slender roared in LJ's mind, making him flinch. "Alright, alright, how was I supposed to know the kid was off limits?" LJ hissed, glaring up at Slender. 'Had I or Jeff killed her yet?' This made LJ fall silent, and Slender released him. 'Exactly. Don't touch her.' LJ simply turned and stalked off, his eye twitching a little.

"Hey, who's vomiting in the bathroom? I need to shower." Slender turned with an aggravated sigh to the voice that had entered the kitchen, only to see a floating blond boy, dressed in a green tunic. "That would be Natharia, Ben."


End file.
